Lady and the Tramp
by AlluringEyes
Summary: A Lady: A refined proper woman.A Tramp: A person who lives recklessly and carefree.In the relationship of the spirited Queen and the strapping Huntsman,the roles of lady and tramp have always been certain...but have the tables turned?Follow this one-shot and see what's got Eric flustered, Snow playing with fire, and William utterly and absolutely confused,and well,speechless.


Hi everyone, Allure here! I was so pleased with all the great feedback for Anchor, that I said"what the hell!", and wrote another! Thank you so much for all the rewiews and favorite story additons, it was such an encouragement! This one is a bit of a departure from _Anchor_, but it still has same relationship between Eric and Snow(Snow's a little fiesty, Eric's a little stubborn) and with some William humor! Although he didn't get the girl, he can still be happy! So I hope you all like this new one shot and let me know your thoughts! Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING BUT MY CREATED CHARACTERS AND OWN IMAGINATION.

* * *

Self-control was a virtue Snow was trying to master. For so long she had been cooped up in a cell without freedom to do anything, and now that she was free, she had the new found urge to do anything she pleased, at any time of the day. If that meant taking impromptu runs in the rain (much to the dismay of the guards chasing after her), eating anything she wanted at any time, randomly waking Eric in the middle of the night to either teach her some type of card game or trips to study the forest creatures, or spontaneously inviting everyone in the Kingdom to the Palace for dancing and a feast, that's what she did. Yes, she knew she was being sporadic and probably a bit difficult to handle, but she figured she had been locked up for over 10 years, and a little fun, she was allowed to have- no matter how wild! However, the victim of most of her swinging whims was the loyal huntsman. Although he knew how to hold his ground and deny any idea he thought was senseless, she on the other hand, was his Achilles heel. And the whim with which he was most associated? Spontaneous acts of passion. And today was no exception. Right now he was standing in front of his regiments of guards, instructing them on new guarding formations, battle tactics, and blah blah blah, Snow White wasn't listening. As Queen she had to be in attendance to nearly everything, which most of the time she hated, but today she did not mind. She sat chewing on the fabric of her long sleeved gown, trying to suppress a smirk while watching her husband talk about God knows what. The way he walked back in forth as his thick Scottish accent held authoritative tones to the many warriors she was surrounded by, and his strong arms flexing as he demonstrated fighting techniques, unexpectedly made her legs feel like jelly and her pale face grow hot from attraction. His brown eyes looked her way and sent her a small grin discreetly as he continued with his lecture, and her heart did that familiar flutter that only he induced.

'_Curse him.'_ She thought. If he looked at her one more time, she was bound to jump him, rather unlady like, and give into the intense churning of her stomach that only occurred when that grin appeared on his face. A few moments later, rhythmically and obnoxiously tapping her foot began, and drumming her fingers on her skirt. These battle meetings were always boring, but with the need for her huntsman burning inside her, it was damn well tedious.

"Do my plans please the Queen?" He addressed her, his hands folded behind his back, raising his eyebrows in amusement at the fair Queen. All she could muster was a nod. He clapped his hands in dismissal.

"Alright lads, that's all for the day. See you rookies bright and early at dawn tomorrow." A united groan escaped the armies' lips. "Whining will only make the time early boys." He warned as the crowd began to part. In order to avoid causing a scene, Snow White did the civilized thing and exited with the soldiers, mingling, rather distractedly, with them. To her disappointment, she tried to find her huntsman in the crowd, but looked back to see him still in the chamber room, having a conversation with one of his Generals. She sighed and decided it was best to save this fit of passion for later in the night in their bedroom. '_Unless…'_ She thought sneakily and smiled mischievously.

* * *

"Eric you've shown a lot of great progress as the Captain of the Guards." Complimented General Solomon, a respected man of fifty who was one of few that were behind the Queen's decision to appoint and marry the huntsman. As a former huntsman and outsider himself, he did not feel it right to persecute his fellow man. "I've never seen those boys in such good condition and good spirits. Whatever you're doing it's working nicely." The huntsman let out a small smile, as the two of them walked down the palace corridor.

"Oh stop general before you make me blush." He joked.

"Can't you take a compliment huntsman?" The General asked.

"Yes, but I'm not very good at it. I am grateful for your support general, don't mistake my sarcasm. You're a loyal companion." He patted the general on the back. "An old fart you are, but a loyal companion nonetheless." He joked again with a sinister smirk as the General had to laugh.

"I'll see you in the morning huntsman, and leave your jokes at the door." The General said departing from the fork in the hallway. Eric continued to walk ahead, carelessly and relaxed, until suddenly a hand grabbed his wrist and pulled him into the neighboring cellar. "What the-" He said in surprise, and in a simultaneous move, expectant lips were on his, kissing him fervently. Oh, he knew those lips. All too well. He reciprocated her rapid kisses and his body involuntarily reacted to her wondering hands that moved frantically from his hair, neck, chest, and back. She began to kiss and lightly bite his neck and her small hands began to un-tuck his shirt. Her running her hands up and massaging the muscles of his abs sent him into a frenzy, and he forcefully pushed her back into the table that they ran into in the dark room. Cleaning supplies and other unknowables crashed on the floor and Snow pulled away for a moment to laugh.

"Captain, I would think you would know how to be quiet." She teased as his lips were tickling her neck.

"Queen, I would think you would know it isn't proper for Royalty to be ambushing her subjects and assaulting them in a closet." Snow gasped.

"I'm not assaulting you! And besides, I do not hear you complaining." She said as he brought his lips back to hers in a searing kiss as she let out a satisfied moan as Eric's hands began to rub along her backside. As bold as she could be, she let her small hands fall to his belt buckle as she fumbled to undo it. Eric's eyes bolted open as he felt her actions and pulled away immediately.

"Snow, we can't do this here." He objected pushing her to a respected distance as he tried to compose his desires.

"Wherefore?" Snow asked moving forward to kiss his neck as she stroked the hair on the nape of his neck in persuasion. He had to pull her away again by her forearms and hold her at bay to keep himself from giving in.

"I'm not going to make love to my wife in a closet where everyone can hear us, and anyone can walk in at any moment." Eric was shocked to see this side of his Snow White. A woman who at the mention or thought of any intimate act blushed or avoided eye contact, was now making the insinuation that she wanted to do something so personal in a public place. He wasn't sure whether he should enjoy this sudden adventurous version of his modest wife, or shy her away.

"What happened to my fearless and daring huntsman?" She slyly manipulated as she fondled with the leather straps that held his hunting knives, as the sight of them gave her an inner thrill that she dare not admit.

"He's here and he's telling you that this is completely inappropriate behavior. What happened to that self-control you've been working on?" _'Eric.'_ She thought. '_The endless protector of my honor.'_

"Fine." She sighed in defeat. "You are correct." She conceded as she gave him a look of innocence. Eric wasn't exactly convinced and continued to give her a skeptical look from his Azul gaze. "I'll show self-control," She began slowly, her gaze now turning to challenging, "if you do." They stood there just looking at each other for what seemed like an eternity, as they were entangled in a penetrating gaze; both waiting to see who would surrender to their want first.

"Oh to hell with self-control." Eric finally gave in and pulled Snow by her waist back to his chest as their lips met again even more fervently. Snow hastily unbuckled Eric's leather vest that held his tools and pulled it off, following his shirt. However, it wasn't as easy for Snow to shred clothing as Eric found himself growing irritated at the taught lacing of the back of her dress that he could not untie.

"Damn you women and these corsets." Eric groaned as his strong hands grasped onto the back of her corset and tore it open. Snow gasped as she heard the fabric rip, the beading shatter on the floor, and the heat of Eric's hands on her bare back.

"Eric!" She squealed as his mouth connected with her collarbone.

"You said you wanted your daring huntsman." He murmured as he hoisted her up and her legs wrapped around his waist. "Don't ask for what you can't handle." He smirked meeting her green eyes. She raised an eyebrow.

"Can't handle?" She repeated, and responded by catching his lips unexpectantly and knocking them over so that all that could be heard from outside was the crashing of supplies and fits of passionate laughter.

* * *

"I don't understand you William, she's beautiful!" Lord Jacob Dunham exclaimed in frustration to William as they walked down the corridor.

"She's not that beautiful." William spoke while Jacob's eyes almost bugged out of his sockets.

"Not that beautiful? The woman makes every girl in Tabor look like a cross-eyed troll."

'_Not the Queen.'_ William thought to himself. Although it had been months since Snow had denied his marriage proposal to betroth the huntsman, he still couldn't find it in his heart to let her go quite yet. He knew that she saw him as only a trusted confidant and good friend, nothing more since the life altering kiss from the now Captain of the Guard. However, it was still hard to forget the love he once held for the unsurpassable beauty. Without much effort, as he and Jacob were great friends, Jacob could tell what he was thinking.

"William, you must recover from that broken heart of yours over the Queen." William's eyes snapped to Jacob's as he looked at his knowingly. "And Arabella is exactly the maiden to help you do it." William sighed.

"I don't know Jacob. I don't think I'm ready just yet." As soon as he spoke these words, they stopped short as the closet door to the cleansman supplies opened and emerged a tousled Eric whose previously slicked back hair was in a ponytail, was now out and messy on his head. His clothes, once neat and kept, were now unruly as his shirt was half tucked, and he had one pant leg tucked into his work boots and one pant leg hanging over his other boot. Eric, oblivious to their presence, smoothed down his hair and straightened his shirt unsuccessfully and began to walk back down the corridor when he noticed William and Jacob. Seemingly unfazed, he walked past them with his usual confidant and masculine stride.

"What are you starin' at?" His rough Scottish accent intimidating to the two men as they cowered.

"Not a thing." Jacob said nonchalantly and averted his eyes.

"Nothing at all." William said.

"Damn straight you didn't." Eric spoke as he walked by. Next to emerge was the young Queen who looked even more disheveled; her long black hair that beforehand was kept in a side braid, was now laying chaotically around her shoulders and standing up on her head. Her dress was obviously ripped, and the look of shame she held and the leather vest of the huntsman that she wore to hide the massive number he did on her dress, was doing nothing to disguise what had gone on in that closet. Snow walked toward the direction of William and Jacob as she took particular interest in her shoes. They both bowed out of habit, doing nothing to alleviate the awkwardness of the situation.

"You may rise." She spoke meekly, and when William rose he look her in the eye.

"Hello William, Jacob." She addressed as Jacob nodded not knowing what to say and William just stared, taking in her sweat glistened face, puffy lips, and little red mark on her neck that was indeed the territorial mark of her beloved huntsman. She felt uncomfortable under his gaze, seeing as no more than 5 minutes ago she was doing the carnal act of marriage, and William's gaze was just unnerving as a man whom she used to have affection for and vice versa.

"If you will excuse me." She spoke softly, curtsied, and paced away. William and Jacob stood there for a few moments, trying to digest what they just saw. William was the first to speak.

"So Arabella you say?"

~Fin

* * *

Th end! No songs, but I hope you sung a song in your head as you read;) Hope you all liked, and thanks to the idea given to me by a review from ResidentAtSeattle, I have another SWATH fanfic coming about Eric and Snow as parents! It'll be called _Summer Nights_, so when I post it please check it out! For now that review button is waiting for you, and your reviews make my day! Live long and love Chris Hemsworth!

Allure xoxo


End file.
